A Child's Smile
by Wanli8970
Summary: A young girl's life is running out of time. But a certain wall-crawler is about to make her last moments on Earth worth a smile. One-Shot


**A/N: Before you all come at me with torches and pitch forks for the last two shots I made for _Spider-Man_ , let me say this one is better. Granted, it'll get sadder at the end but it's better.**

* * *

 **A Child's Smile**

Lynn was always a big fan of Spider-Man. The moment she saw him on television webbing up thieves that had just robbed a store, her first thought was: _That's so cool!_

She wasn't the only child at the hospital who was a fan of Spider-Man, she's talked to other patients at how amazing he was. It was only a few weeks that the hospital decided to bring merchandise for Spider-Man so the children could enjoy. Lynn had gotten posters, actions figures, and even her own Spider-Man mask.

A few boys from visiting hours had made fun of her when they saw her Spider-Man merchandise. _"_ Superheroes are for boys," they had said. "Go play with dolls."

She'll admit it to herself, she did smile a little bit when the Nurse gave those boys a quick yell about treating a person with respect. Especially someone in her condition.

But her love for Spider-Man didn't just come with quick jabs of boys her age.

"Spider-Man is a menace," a few adults once said to her. "He should be locked away where he won't caused trouble."

It only took seconds for her to know that these were J. Jonah Jameson's fans. The man hated Spider-Man more than his own wife's demands about his pills - she's heard him scream about them a few times on the news. She found the whole thing ridiculous because Spider-Man was far from a menace. He has helped people far better than the Avengers, in her own opinion.

Lynn was one of the loyal fans that were willing to send a letter to the Daily Bugle in defense of Spider-Man, saying how he wasn't a menace and that Jameson was acting like an idiot. She didn't even flinch when her name was called up by Jameson on the television.

"Listen to this kid!" Jameson begins after introducing her. "This child has the nerve to call me an idiot and defend Spider-Man! This is exactly what the menace is doing to our young people of the city! Filling their heads with lies to make them follow him around like mindless servants! Take a look what path he's set on Miss-!"

He was cut off by somebody talking to him on his ear piece. "What? She's from where? A hospital? Why is she in-? She has what? This video is live, isn't it?" He turns his attention back to the camera in front of him. "What are you looking at?! CUT!"

The screen was immediately turned into a GEICO commercial but Lynn was already smiling smugly that she made the 'untouchable' Triple J speechless. Granted, she probably wouldn't have that much of an effect if she wasn't sick but it was still funny.

She had thought that was the end of things before she goes into treatment. It was not.

* * *

It all started at _3_ _:21_ AM, December 10, Lynn had just gone into treatment other day and was slowly recovering from it. After nearly four hours of vomiting, she finally had time to go to bed.

The only problem was she couldn't sleep.

So she decided to read a few Spider-Man comics with her mask on.

All was quiet until...

"Hey, now that's pretty good comic," flinching, Lynn looks up from her comic to search for the mysterious voice as it continues. "I mean, not to sound egotistic or anything but I do read a few comics, that one is one of the better ones I've read."

"Who's there?" She called into the darkness. The only thing that she had as a weapon was her comic book so she rolled it up in a more suitable form.

"Now is that anyway way to treat your hero?"

 _Thwip!_

Lynn cried out when the comic book was suddenly ripped from her hands. She looked up, ready to yell at the intruder that she was going to call her nurse when she gasped.

Standing there, upside down on the ceiling was her favorite superhero; Spider-Man. With her comic book in his right hand.

"Spider-Man?" she says in awestruck, even lifting up her own mask to make sure this was real. "Is this really happening?"

"Well, normally I would say meeting me would always be a dream come true," with a small flip, he landed right next to her bed. "But considering the circumstances, I'm going to say this is a fun actuality."

"What are you doing here, Spidey? I thought you were off stopping criminals?" Lynn is extremely excited to meet her hero but she couldn't stop the curiosity of why he's spending his time here.

"As shameful as I am to admit this, I actually watch the Daily Bugle and the part where Jameson mentioned you," to her surprise, he pulled out _her_ letter that she wrote to Jameson. "You prefer to be called, Lynn, right?"

"Yeah," she took the letter out of his hands to read her own hand writing. "How did you get this?"

"Let's just say I know some people," Spidey shrugged like it was nothing. "So, after seeing one of my fans successfully make Triple J speechless, I thought that deserved an official visit from yours truly."

"This is so cool!" now that she had all her answers Lynn could help but let her excitement show. "I can't believe Spider-Man is in my room!"

"Yep! And I'm free to give an interview, minus any secret identity reveal questions." Spidey said as he sat down on her bed. "So, fire away!"

"Where did you get your powers?" Lynn decided to go with the first question on her mind. "Were you born with them?"

"Well, no," Spidey says. "I actually got them from a spider bite."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"You doubting your hero?"

"My Dad said superheroes get powers through scientific methods. There's no way you can get your powers just from a regular spider bite."

"Smart," Spidey said after a moment. "But you're right, the spider wasn't normal; it was actually radioactive. After it bit me, I got this amazing ability to climb walls like a normal spider. I'm even just as flexible as regular spider!"

To demonstrate, Spider-Man did a quick back flip before he climbed up the wall by using his fingertips.

"Cool," Lynn said in awe. "What about your webbing? Was that also from the spider bite?"

That question made Spidey shudder. "No, and I'm thankfully for that." He quickly hopped down back to her bedside before opening something up from his wrist. "I actually made the webbing myself. See, I put my webbing in these little cartridges," he picks one of them up before handing it to her. "And then I put them in web-shooters. That's how I use my webs to get around."

After Lynn handed his cartridge back, Spidey then shot a web to at the ceiling before it took a shape of a small swing.

"Whoa..." Now that was way cooler than any organic webbing.

"Up you go," before she knew it, Lynn was being lifted up by Spider-Man and brought over to the web swing. Once she was settled, Spidey began to push her back so she could swing.

"This is so fun!" Lynn laughs once she begins to swing higher. "Do you think the nurses will let me keep it?"

"Hate to be a party pooper but my webs only last for about two hours. So even if the old ladies did agree, you wouldn't be able to keep it for long."

That explains how all the police were able to get that stuff of the bad guys because she's seen how sticky that substance can be. But Lynn let that thought slide because she was having so much fun. She's met her hero and now she's having a real conversation with him.

"So, you got your super powers and then you decided to fight bad guys?" She asked after a few more swings.

"Well, not exactly..."

It was his voice that made the smile drop from her face. She was still being swing but she lost the cheerfulness to it. Lynn turned her head back to look at her hero and could see the lenses of his mask have lowered slightly. It didn't take a genius to know that Spider-Man was feeling sad - but Lynn was often good at reading people better than anybody else she knew; like how her parents try to reassure her she's going to live but she knows they know the truth about what's going to happen to her.

It was just as easy to read Spider-Man even without his mask.

"Did somebody died?"

Maybe that was a bit too blunt but it wasn't like she talks about other people's feelings except her own with the therapist. She's good at reading people's feelings, not talking about them.

Spider-Man had stopped swinging her at that point and was right in front of her, unable to meet her eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

The way he said it made her want to forget about it in the first place but she was the one who asked in the first place. She will have to deal with. So, she nods her head.

Spidey then made his own web-swing so he was sitting down across from her. He took a deep breath. "Well, it all started when..."

Lynn took every information in; how he was a wrestler, how he left a robber go after the cashier bad-mouthed, how his Uncle died from the same robber and how Spider-Man went to go after him but decided to let him go to the police. She knows all the Avenger's beginning stories but none of them have made her feel the way she does now.

"I'm so sorry," she says after he was done. "I can't imagine losing someone you love like that."

Spidey just sighs.

"But I think your Uncle would've been proud of you at what you're doing right now," she continues in hopes to cheer him up. "I mean, sure the Avengers saves us from aliens and mythical creatures that are expose to exist in myths, but you take on all kinds of bad guys every single day. The Avengers are just acting lazy when it's something they consider normal. You're the best superhero we have, Spider-Man."

And she meant that with all her heart; she's seen her father come home from work, saying how it was nice to have a superhero that's willing to be involve with civilians. Lots of people don't really see the Avengers unless it's dealing with some evil mastermind. It was nice having a superhero that went saving people everyday, it's made her and a lot of other people feel safe.

She wasn't a hundred percent sure but she thinks that Spider-Man smiled underneath his mask. Suddenly, he stood up.

"Hey, would you like to go see the city?" Spider-Man asks her excitedly.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

By "seeing the city", Lynn had originally thought he was going to walk her out of the hospital, she didn't expect to be web-swinging across New York on Spider-Man's back. Then again, this is Spider-Man; the guy is anything _but_ normal.

It didn't mean that she didn't enjoy their time in the air. This may be the only time where Lynn was going to go on a thrill ride.

They stopped on the Brooklynn Bridge, where Lynn was given an amazing view of New York City.

"Wow..." she says in awe.

"Yeah, quite a view, isn't it?" Spidey says. "I mean, I know I web-swing through here a lot, but I never get tired of it."

He looks back down at her, his lenses near her cap. "You... You don't really get out of that hospital much, do you?"

Lynn shook her head. "No, the doctors always kept me monitored in case the side effects from the chemotherapy get too much. You're lucky that I was recovering from a very bad one today because now I don't have to worry about them right now."

Spider-Man didn't say anything at that.

Lynn sighs. "You know, my parents and I were about to visit the Brooklynn Bridge before I was diagnosed. My dad said he got a week off and we can go anywhere we wanted. We lived the Staten Islands, we don't get to see that much of New York so I wanted to go see the Brooklyn Bridge. I never thought I would get the chance to after I was diagnosed."

Spider-Man was silent for a moment before he finally spoke. "Well, whatever is about to happen to you in the future, at least you finally got the chance to see the Brooklyn Bridge."

She smiled a bit, a few tears stinging her eyes.

"I guess I did..."

* * *

She passed away on June 10th, exactly at _1:21 AM_.

It was peaceful, she wasn't in any pain. She was actually asleep when she passed.

It still didn't change the fact that she's gone.

The funeral was small; her parents, the nurses who looked after her, and a few family friends. They played _Smash Mouth_ songs and had on her Spider-Man mask.

She was buried at Calvary Cemetery with all of her Spider-Man merchandise.

Her gravestone read:

 _Here lies Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy,  
A brave girl who fought for her life_

Next to her gravestone was a pile of red and blue roses and a note that said: _Swing on, Lynn._

* * *

 **I did said things were going to get sad at the ending. But I bet you guys didn't expect it to be Gwen Stacy, now did ya?**

 **Since the whole Marvel cartoon series on Disney XD is sort of inspired by the Marvel Cinematic Universe and because I was really impressed by the whole Michelle Jones thing on _Spider-Man Homecoming_ , I decided to do one of my own.**

 **There's a possible chance of me doing a full-length story with Tom Holland's version of Spider-Man, so Lynn won't be gone forever. Alright?**


End file.
